Haz el amor, no la guerra
by PorlafuerzadeRa
Summary: El soldado Stuart, más conocido como 2D, se encuentra en una situación critica. Su país está en guerra contra los nazis, que son comandados por el general Murdoc Niccals. Murdocx2D. YAOI. AU. FIC INTERACTIVO.
1. Roto

Notas: La idea de este fic me vino al ver a Murdoc en un video, vestido de General nazi. Luego vi el video de Dirty Harry, con 2D vestido de soldado. Después vi un par de fanart muy chulos, y desde entonces, no he podido quitarme de la cabeza la idea de escribir un AU sobre el tema.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Roto**

* * *

Todo se está yendo a la puta mierda ...

Perdona si mi expresión te parece muy maleducada. En realidad, no suelo decir palabrotas, pero créeme, las buenas formas y las palabras refinadas parecen borrarse por completo de tu memoria cuando tienes un cuchillo profundamente clavado en tu pierna, y estás retorciéndote de dolor en el suelo como una lombriz mientras maldices a todo lo maldecible ... y ... a lo que no es maldecible también ...

Es decir ... ¡TENGO UN **PUTO** CUCHILLO CLAVADO EN LA PIERNA DERECHA! ¡Dios! ¡Y duele más que un insulto a mi mama, eso te lo aseguro!

E-Es decir, ... Siento la cuchilla ahí, enterrada, rasgando cada fibra y cada musculo del muslo, y ... DUELE, mierda, duele mucho ... Y-Y y escuece, y duele, y vuelve a doler, y me está volviendo loco.

Pero, por desgracia, el dolor provocado por este 'lindo' cuchillo no es la verdadera razón por la que he dicho antes que mi vida y todo lo que me rodea se está yendo a la mierda. Nop. La verdadera razón de mi mal humor y mis malas palabras es ... es ... e-es esta guerra. Esta horrible y cruel guerra que me tiene cautivo. Esta injusta guerra en la que yo, el soldado Stuart Pot, mejor conocido como 2D, estoy batallando en contra de mi voluntad.

En este preciso instante, sigo batallando, pero la verdad es que no tengo fuerzas para seguir. Me encuentro herido, acorralado en medio del campo de batalla, rodeado de bombas, soldados heridos y muerte. Violencia y sangre es lo único que se encuentra aquí a día de hoy. Antes, este lugar solía ser una bonita llanura de prado verde, pero ahora todo a mi alrededor está destrozado, calcinado, ...roto. Todo _roto_. Roto hoy, y roto para el día del mañana. ¿Y todo por qué? Por culpa de una guerra egoísta e imparable que lo ha corrompido todo. Todo ha sido arrasado, tanto por nuestra culpa como por la de las tropas enemigas, que han invadido este territorio en un santiamén, sembrando caos y destrucción.

Actualmente, el enemigo a conseguido ocupar gran parte del país, y nada parece detenerlos, pero aun así, seguimos dándoles guerra. Poco se sabe sobre el bando rival, salvo que tienen un arsenal de armas increíble y que sus soldados no conocen la piedad. Se hacen llamar a sí mismos: _"Nazis" ... _¿O era Naze? ... No. Creo que _Nazis_. Básicamente, esta gente desea acumular territorios y expandir su _'raza pura'_ por todo el mundo, o algo así. La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho sobre este tema ... y, ... para ser sincero, no suelo recordar muchas cosas de ningún tema en particular. A mi cabeza le cuesta recordar cosas de vez en cuando, y funciona un poco más lento de lo que me gustaría. Es decir ... nunca fui un genio, pero después del "accidente" que sufrí en mi primera batalla me es más difícil concentrarme y sufro de constantes dolores de cabeza. Además, fue en ese accidente donde me lastimé el ojo, y más tarde, el otro ojo. Desde entonces, solo tengo dos oscuras cuencas en la cara, en lugar de dos ojos normales como los de todo el mundo.

Y ... bueno, muchos os preguntareis, ¿qué "accidente" fue ese?

Pues bien, resulta ser que yo estaba en mi primera batalla contra los nazis. Mi país prácticamente me obligó a alistarme en el ejército y combatir, a pesar de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo usar un arma. Se veía que estaban desesperados, porque empezaron a alistar a todo tipo de gente, incluso a chicos muy jóvenes que apenas sabían cómo disparar. Al parecer, tomaron estas medidas criticas porque los nazis estaban avanzando a un paso vertiginoso, ya no quedaban suficientes soldados _vivos_ para hacerles frente, y si no se les paraba pronto se harían con todo el territorio.

Y ese fue el motivo por el que acabe en el ejercito ...

Sobra decir que, durante mi primera batalla, estaba muy nervioso. No hice más que temblar y correr durante toda la contienda. Pero ... de repente, mientras corría, oí un grito:

"_¡CUIDADO, MOCOSO!"_

Luego sentí un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en la cara. Después, todo se volvió oscuro. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que desperté en un hospital provisional, especialmente construido para los soldados heridos en combate. Una enfermera muy simpática me dijo que había estado en coma durante todo un mes, porque, al parecer, me había caído encima un misil lanzado por un nazi. Pero no solo por un simple nazi. No. Sino por el mismísimo general de las tropas nazis, un tal Murdoc Niccals. Yo no tenía ni la más mínima ideal de quién era ese tipo, pero la gente al parecer sí, porque no paraban de circular rumores sobre él. Uno de los más sonados era que ese hombre era tan cruel que no podía ser humano, que en realidad era el hijo del mismísimo diablo o algo por el estilo.

Y ...

Oh ...

Creo que se me olvida algo ...

Oh, si.

Casi se me olvida que un soldado enemigo me ha clavado un cuchillo y estoy agonizando de dolor. Uh, que descuido.

Oh dios, estoy perdiendo sangre. Y no solo unas gotitas, no. Estoy perdiendo ... asi como ... un montón. Wow ... hay un charco de sangre en el suelo. Oh dios, que asquito. Wow ... Y empiezo a verlo todo borroso. Y ahora tengo ganas de vomitar ...

Ok ... supongo que es hora de detenerme por un momento, dejar de pensar en cosas al azar, y preguntarme a mí mismo: ¿Qué debo hacer?

Es obvio que no puedo seguir en este estado. Debería curarme. Debería parar la hemorragia, ... pero ... ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Dónde puedo curarme si todo a mi alrededor es un completo caos? No hay más que peleas, soldados heridos, disparos, y escombros por todas partes. Y definitivamente, curarme en medio de un campo de batalla no sería la opción más inteligente de mi vida. Necesito un refugio, antes de que a otro simpático le dé por clavarme otro cuchillo, o pegarme un tiro directamente.

Miro a mi alrededor frenéticamente buscando un buen escondite, y a escasos metros de donde estoy me encuentro con un agujero en la tierra, probablemente causado por alguna bomba o un misil enemigo. El agujero no es muy grande, pero tiene el tamaño suficiente para mí. Si consigo llegar hasta él podré ocultarme y curarme la herida en paz, sin interrupciones ni intentos de asesinato.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me arrastro cojeando hacia el pequeño refugio camuflado entre matorrales y lodo. Tras mi espalda, oigo el ensordecedor sonido de las bombas y las ametralladoras, acompañados de llantos y lamentos. Con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora y los nervios a flor de piel, al fin llego hasta mi destino y me meto en el agujero rápidamente. Para asegurarme de que el enemigo no me vea, arrastró algunas ramitas de los matorrales cercanos frente a la entrada.

Una vez ocultó, tomó aliento, y con una mano temblorosa saco el cuchillo de mi pierna. Y ... Aaaagh ... ¡DIOS! Definitivamente, esto _SI_ que duele más que un insulto a mi mama. Ahora tengo toda la pierna manchada de sangre. ¡Oh, por el amor a los zombies, está sangrando demasiado! Debo detener la hemorragia.

Sin demora, hago precisión sobre la herida. Tratando de contener las constantes nauseas, saco unas vendas que tengo guardadas y comienzo a vendarla con cuidado cuando veo que ya ha dejado de sangrar un poco. No sé cómo, pero al final consigo terminar de vendarla.

Oh ... Me siento tan mareado ...

Mi cabeza me duele. Todo da vueltas.

Tengo sueño ... m-mucho sueño ...

Los gritos de los soldados enemigos son cada vez más cercanos.

Pronto los nazis tomaran el lugar ...

... hemos perdido. Todo se ha ido a la mierda.

Todo está ... roto.

* * *

**Este fic es interactivo. En casi todos los capítulos pondré opciones. Escojan una opción y digan el por qué la escogieron. La opción con más votos será la que suceda en el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Qué le pasará a 2D?**

**1) 2D es encontrado por sus compañeros y es rescatado.**

**2) 2D es encontrado por las tropas enemigas y es llevado como prisionero ante Murdoc.**

**3) 2D se queda solo e intenta sobrevivir. **


	2. Dos colosos

**Notas**: por aqui me han dicho que es mejor que quite las opciones interactivas porque si no me reportarían el fic, pero yo ya he visto fics funcionando con este método, y no les ha pasado nada. Yo lo voy a dejar así porque me gusta más, y creo que a ustedes también les gusta. Confió en que no habrá ningún cabroncete que lo reporte D:

_**Opción elegida por mayoría: **_

_**Opción 2 (2D es encontrado por las tropas enemigas y es llevado como prisionero)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Dos colosos**

* * *

¿Has soñado alguna vez con despertar en medio de una lujosa habitación fabulosamente decorada, con dos camareros/as sumamente atractivos/as que te sirvan un inmenso desayuno directamente en la cama, mientras suena música celestial de fondo, y todo a tu alrededor es de color rosa, con brillitos, pétalos de flores, y unicornios rosas flotando armoniosamente a tu alrededor?

¿No?

¿No lo has soñado?

Pues yo sí.

De hecho, lo estaba soñando hace escasos segundos. Pero al despertar, para mi gran desgracia, no me encontré en una lujosa habitación fabulosamente decorada, sino tirado en medio del sucio suelo y cubierto de lodo. Y lo que deberían ser dos camareras atractivas eran en realidad dos feos-sucios-grandisimos-descomunales-inmesos-enorm es-oh-dios-mio-tuvieron-que-comer-muchas-proteinas -en-su-infancia-para-convertirse-en-semejantes-bes tias-colosas-gigantes.

Y por supuesto, a mi alrededor no había música celestial, ni flores, ni unicornios rosas voladores ...

Ok ...

N-No ... es que este decepcionado o triste porque eso solo haya sido un sueño ... y ... N-N-No es que esté haciendo un puchero ahora mismo. Es solo que ... e-el labio inferior me tiembla porque ... porque hace frio. Y los ojos llorosos ... bueno ... ¡porque hace frio!

Pero bueno, dejando mi sueño a un lado y centrándome en la realidad, no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿Qué hago yo aquí tirado en el suelo? ¿Me desmayé por pérdida de sangre? ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? ¿Han venido a rescatarme? ¿Ya terminó la batalla? ¿Ganamos o perdimos? ¿Por qué estoy haciéndome tantas preguntas si sé de sobra que no conozco las respuestas?

Bueno, al menos sé que la batalla debe haber terminado hace rato, porque todo a mi alrededor está devastado y el silencio reina en el lugar.

Mmm ... demasiado silencioso ...

Qué extraño.

Esto no me gusta ...

- Hey, tú. ¿De dónde diablos has sacado a este tipo? – pregunta uno de los gigantes, a los que _extrañamente_ confundí con atractivas camareras. Concretamente, el que preguntó fue el gigante de la derecha, el que tiene una voz tan grave y ronca que da escalofríos. Ese tipo me está señalando con su inmenso dedo, que más que un dedo parece un muslo de lo grande y gordo que es. Si así de grande es su dedo no quiero ni imaginar lo grande que será su ...

...

Ok ...

...

Fingiré que no he pensado eso.

En fin, lo que quiero decir es que el tipo este me está señalando con su dedo, mientras me dedica una mueca de completo disgusto. Al parecer no le caigo bien. Me pregunto por qu- ...

Hey ...

Espera.

¿Qué es ese símbolo que lleva en su uniforme? ...

Oh ... no ...

E-Espera ...

¡Espera un segundo!

Mierda. Mejor espera cinco minutos, que en un segundo no me da tiempo a asimilar lo que estoy viendo ...

Oh, señor, dime que estoy equivocado y que esos dos gorilas gigantes no están llevando un uniforme _nazi_ ...

¿Y qué diablos estoy haciendo yo aquí parado tan tranquilo frente a dos nazis?

- ¿Qué de donde lo saque? Tío, estaba ahí metido, en ese agujero de allí, sobando muy tranquilamente como si no estuviese en un campo de batalla. Lo descubrí cuando estaba rastreando la zona en busca de supervivientes de nuestro bando.– le respondió el otro gigante sin apenas mirarme o prestarme atención. Luego, para mi gran disgusto, sacó de pronto una navaja y se acercó a mí con aire amenazante.

- Acabemos con él cuanto antes y sigamos con lo nuestro. Aún tenemos muchos cadáveres que recuperar y mucha zona que rastrear. – declaró con la voz más fría e insensible que he escuchado en mi vida.

Mientras la navaja se acercaba a mí, mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al igual que mis piernas. Sabía que debía hacer algo para intentar salvar mi vida, pero ... ¿el qué? No podían ofrecer resistencia física porque ellos me duplicaban, o más bien, me triplicaban en tamaño. ¿Y de que serviría correr? No llegaría a dar ni cinco pasos antes de que uno de ellos sacase una pistola y me volara la tapa de los sesos.

Entonces, para mi total alivio y confusión, el gigante numero uno agarró suavemente la muñeca del otro y alejó la navaja de mi vista. Luego, clavó su vista en mí y la mantuvo durante un largo rato. Tanto yo como su compañero lo miramos confusos y en completo shock, como si de repente le hubieran crecido tres cabeza. Ninguno de los dos entendíamos por qué quería perdonarme la vida.

- ¿Qué mierda estás ha-...? – empezó a protestar el gigante número dos, pero fue repentinamente interrumpido por el otro.

- Oye ... yo creo que este nos puede servir. Ya sabes, para la misión especial del jefe. – dijo al fin, tras observarme detenidamente.

- ¿Este tipo? ¿Para la misión _"Anguila"_? Estás loco, idiota. ¿Acaso le has visto? Es flacucho y no parece muy bravo, ni ...

- El jefe no mencionó si quería a alguien fornido o valiente. El único requisito es que fuera un soldado del bando rival, al que podamos utilizar. Además, si enviáramos a la misión _Anguila_ a un soldado enemigo grande, valiente, inteligente y fornido levantaría muchas sospechas rápidamente. Pero si lo enviásemos a él ... ¿Quién sospecharía de un tipo débil, inocente, e ingenuo, que tiene una carita tan inesperadamente mona y angelical? ¿No te has fijado? De algún modo se las arregla para ser adorable, a pesar de tener esos dos pozos negros y escalofriantes que tiene por ojos, y que mirándolos desde otro punto de vista son ... algo así como ... misteriosos y atrayentes.

- ¿Qué te pasa joder? ¿Te has vuelto marica por él de repente?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que el chico irradia pura ingenuidad y adorabilidad! ¡Nadie sospecharía de alguien así!

- ¡No es el indicado para una misión tan importante como la misión _Anguila_! ¡Y además, la palabra "adorabilidad" ni siquiera existe!

- ¡Si existe, la acabo de inventar!

- ¡Y quien eres tú para inventar palabras!

- ¡Y quien eres tú para decirme que no invente palabras!

Ok ...

Dos nazis discutiendo sobre si soy adorable o no ...

Definitivamente el mundo ha perdido el juicio.

Ok, lo que sea ... yo me largo de aquí. Tengo que aprovechar ahora que los dos mastodontes gigantes están muy ocupados discutiendo. Tan solo tengo que escabullirme de aquí sigilosamente ... discretamente ... zorramente ... como el que no quiere la cosa ...

Pero, por supuesto, mientras trato de realizar mi brillante escapada, la "buena suerte" que siempre me persigue decide reaparecer en este preciso instante y me hace tropezar con las ligas desatadas de mis botas ...

Fantástico.

Caigo al suelo de bruces, llamando la atención de los dos soldados que rápidamente dejan de discutir y se acercan a mí, impidiendo que escape. Me inmovilizan, tomándome cada uno de un brazo y arrastrándome con ellos a no se sabe dónde.

- ¡No! ¡Déjenme ir!

- Lo que deberíamos hacer es matarlo de una vez. Así al menos estaría calladito. – protesta el gorila gigante número dos, el que está empeñado en matarme desde el principio.

- ¿De verdad quieres matarlo y presentarte de manos vacías frente al jefe? ¿Sabes lo furioso que se pone cuando no cumplimos con sus recados, verdad?

- Y-Yo ... Definitivamente, no quiero hacerlo enojar. Da miedo cuando está furioso y te mira con ese ojo rubí tan siniestro.

- Entonces hazme caso. Llevémoslo a la base P.B. No tenemos nada que perder. Lo mantendremos como prisionero de guerra hasta que el jefe le eche un vistazo y decida si es acto para el plan _Anguila_ o no.

Tras decir esto, uno de los gigantes me mantiene sujeto mientras el otro me ata las manos a la espalda y me pone una venda para que sea incapaz de averiguar el camino hacia lo que supongo que será su base secreta. La que tienen a las afueras del país.

Oh no.

Por favor, no.

Voy a acabar encerrado en la mugrienta celda de una base enemiga. Y algo me dice que ahí no hay camareras, unicornios rosas volares, flores ni música celestial.

Tal y como sospechaba, el viaje hacia la base enemiga fue incomodo y mortalmente aburrido. En serio, MORTALMENTE aburrido. Y cuando digo mortalmente aburrido es mortalmente aburrido, hasta el punto de querer pegarte un tiro con tal de no aburrirte más. Fue insoportable. Casi prefería que me hubieran interrogado o torturado durante el largo, largo, larguísimo viaje de varias horas.

Horas que pasaron como si fueran siglos.

Es decir, lo único que hice en todo el viaje es estar inmóvil y callado, sentado en el interior de un enorme camión del ejército.

Sentado ahí ... durante todas esas horas ...

Ya ni siento mi trasero. Te lo juro. Me he quedado sin culo. El pobre ya debe estar plano después de haber pasado tanto tiempo pegado al asiento.

En fin, dejando mi trasero a un lado, debo decir que me tuvieron atado de pies y manos todo el tiempo, por lo que no podía moverme. Los ojos los tenía tapados, por lo que no podía ver nada. Cuando empecé a gritar para llamar la atención me colocaron una mordaza. Y cuando vieron que no me callaba ni con eso me pusieron otra mordaza por encima de la mordaza anterior ...

Al fin, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, el camión se paró y llegamos a no sé sabe dónde. No me quitaron la mordaza y la venda durante todo el trayecto hasta la celda, donde me tiraron de un empujón, dejándome encerrado en la más oscura soledad, aun atado y vendado.

Fantástico ...

Simplemente fantástico.

...

¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

Mucha gente se estará preguntando qué es la dichosa misión Anguila. Ya se explicará eso más adelante, cuando avance la historia. De momento solo puedo decir que el nombre de la misión es una referencia a otro video de Gorillaz (como no? xD) El de la anguila, o The Eel. Si se fijan, en varias partes del fic hay referencias a canciones o videos de Gorillaz :D

**Bueno, ahora las opciones.** **¿Qué le pasará ahora a nuestro desafortunado 2D en esta oscura prisión?**

_**1) Viene Murdoc y le viola.**_

_**2) Viene Murdoc y le viola.**_

_**3)Alguien le quita la molesta venda, la mordaza y las ataduras ... y luego viene Murdoc y le viola. Y luego le vuelve a violar ...**_

...

Ok, no.

No te emociones. Solo era bromita. Un lemon se debe hacer esperar y debe ser consensual ;P

**Aquí van las verdaderas opciones:**

_**1) 2D tiene un compañero de celda muy pervertido y "necesitado" que le intenta meter mano ... es decir, que le acosa.**_

_**2) 2D es rescatado por un unicornio rosa volador (¿?)**_

_**3) Murdoc visita personalmente a 2D para ver si es apto para el misterioso plan Anguila.**_

_**4) La opción 1 y luego la opción 3.**_


End file.
